Mafia Freelancer Kagome
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: Kagome would up a chibi because Kikyou tried to curse her. As a result she wound up traveling. In Italy she gets caught up in the world of the mafia, and even ends up befriending a group of people with a similar curse. Years later, Reborn calls her in to help train the candidate for the position of 10th boss of Vongola. Kagome/Mammon, fem!Tsuna/Dino


Yamamoto: Ahaha, you come up with some really interesting idea, Yoruko-chan!

Inuyasha: More like weird.

Yoruko: No one asked you, Inubaka! *kicks out after dying his hair pink & letting Elizabeth from Kuroshitsuji dress him up*

Mammon: *taking blackmail pictures*

Yoruko: If I keep those safe for you for free, will you let me have one?

Mammon: Deal.

Full Summary: The 'final battle' to kill Naraku and complete the Shikon no Tama went off without a hitch- to the surprise of some and foolish expectancy of others. But that wasn't where the problem lay… Kikyou, desiring the rest of 'her' soul, tries to curse Kagome to accomplish her goal. It seemed to have worked, too… But in her lack of experience with curses, there was one thing she didn't know: if the situation is not as expected or the person performing the curse is interrupted or stops abruptly, it will be impossible to know the results. With Kagome having never been her reincarnation and Miroku stopping Kikyou before she can complete the chant, the result is something no one would have expected: Kagome Higurashi, as a result, ended up alive and healthy, stronger than ever even, but chibi-fied. Now but a toddler in appearance- little more than a baby- Kagome has no choice but to travel to throw off suspicion. As she spends her time training and enjoying the sights Italy has to offer, Kagome meets the Vongola soon before the Arcobaleno is cursed. When Kagome is called in by Reborn to assist in the tutoring of Tsunami Sawada- fem!Tsuna- because he doesn't quite know how to approach training of a girl, it could end up making or breaking young Tsunami and her friends' future- and the future of the Vongola along with it.

Pairings: Kagome/Mammon, fem!Tsuna/Dino

**Chapter One:**

**From Time Traveler to Chibi**

It was finally happening. The fight that was going to finish off Naraku and lead to getting rid of the Shikon no Tama was here. This should have been a very grim situation, but a part of Kagome couldn't help but be excited. After almost four years of travelling and three years of home schooling in order to successfully pass high school with grades that reflected her intelligence, all the trouble that had been caused by a mere bauble with a ridiculous amount of power had caused would finally be brought to an end. And really, how exactly did such a powerful object end up so fragile?

Such was the nature of the thoughts of Kagome Higurashi, time defier (AN: as in the word defy) and psychic extraordinaire. She wasn't and had never been a miko, Sesshomaru had confirmed three years ago when he started training her and Shippo. While her reiki could purify to an extent it wasn't holy and being a miko required years of training. However, she still had power, which Sesshomaru thought was so adept at undoing curses and sensing things as a result of the jewel being in her side for the first fifteen years of her life. Her soul also felt nothing like Kikyou's, Sesshomaru and his mother both confirmed. So why didn't she feel useless? After all, she was still stuck on the sidelines.

Maybe because Sesshomaru had said that even though she was much stronger- able to beat Inuyasha and Kouga- it made more sense in terms of strategy for her to use long-range fighting to deal with Naraku's youkai horde. Naraku himself and Kana were at best at Inuyasha's level, but the other incarnations were of higher caliber. She was far from helpless now, but three years wasn't enough to stand any real chance of beating opponents Inuyasha could force to retreat but hadn't usually managed to defeat or any other higher-caliber opponents who Inuyasha had defeated largely due to a mix of the Tessaiga, luck, and being underestimated.

Sesshomaru was all the proof she needed to know that he was probably right. Kagome can beat Inuyasha easily if he tries to spar with her without Tessaiga (street fighting was no use against Kagome's powers or even against martial arts- which she was proving to be surprisingly adept at) but training constantly proved that while she could put up a better fight than Inuyasha she just couldn't beat Sesshomaru.

Kagome checked on her friends as Kagura- who was freed due to a sacrifice Kana had made- and Ayame took out the last of the horde. Inuyasha… was busy taking out tentacles. Kikyou… Kagome didn't see her. Miroku and Sango were doing fairly well against the surprisingly weak incarnations Naraku made to replace Kana and Kagura. Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were keeping Inuyasha alive, and Shippo was with her, along with Jaken, Ah Un, Rin, and Kohaku. Sesshomaru… was dealing the finishing blow to Hakudoshi who had fused with Akago, right when she was looking. Taking it as her que, Kagome aimed a sacred arrow at where Naraku's shard was.

With those two blasts of energy, all that was left of Naraku and his incarnations were piles of clothes and weapons. As Kagome moved to retrieve Naraku's shard, she heard chanting from Kikyou's direction. Her voice carried on the wind and there was an audible crackle of energy.

Miroku realized the situation immediately. Running towards Kagome, the monk threw some sort of sutra at Kikyou.

"Look out, Kagome-san!" he shouted, "It's a curse!"

There was a flash of light. Most of Kagome's friends looked worried. Miroku and Sesshomaru just looked grim. They knew better than anyone there how curses work. More importantly, about the consequences of improperly done or incomplete curses. Curses gone wrong often backfired or ended up with strange results. Kikyou just looked livid while Inuyasha looked surprised and confused. The poor fool just couldn't bring himself to distrust his love, after all- even if it was only a clay copy of her.

"Curse you, monk! What have you done?!" Kikyou seethed.

"I _tried_ to keep a bad situation from becoming tragic." Miroku replied, deceptively calm; after all his friends and travelling companions (as in pretty much everyone besides Jaken and Inuyasha) could tell he was pissed off.

"What did you attempt to do to Kagome-san, undead miko?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I tried to… take back my… soul…" Kikyou said, faltering as the light died down and they all saw the end results of Miroku stopping the curse.

Kagome Higurashi was alive. She was also clearly unharmed. This was doubtless a mix of Miroku's interference and curses' strange inability to take proper and complete hold on the young woman. But the failed curse wasn't without consequences, just as Miroku and Sesshomaru had feared. Kagome was reduced in size and appearance to being a toddler of around three, maybe barely four. The curse had reduced her to little more than a baby.

"When did you all get so big?" Kagome asked, now being around the same size as Shippo.

"Feh. You're the one who turned into a brat!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Huh?" Kagome clearly didn't get what he meant.

Sesshomaru simply pointed to the nearby river to look at her reflection.

Kagome groaned. "I've been chibi-fied!"

**Owari**


End file.
